Tavern Tales
= Tale 1 = Far to the northeast, in the midst of a vast swamp, lie the uninhabited ruins of a powerful wizard's castle. = Tale 2 = A drunk bard sits in a corner of the tavern spinning a seemingly endless tale, but no one is listening. = Tale 3 = Wells throughout the city often provide access to hidden dens and underground passages. = Tale 4 = An anglish lord commandeers one corner of the bar to lecture on the ultimate range of his adventurers. The crowd ignores him. = Tale 5 = To the east of Phlan lies a gleaming castle of gold that shifts its location from time to time. = Tale 6 = A weird looking wizard, dressed all in black, sits alone and mumbles into his beer, "I'll return next time and show them all!" = Tale 7 = Great treasures are to be found on the banks of the Barren River as one ventures northward. = Tale 8 = The graveyard is controlled by a very powerful and clever undead creature. = Tale 9 = A puzzled patron with a limited vocabulary questions everyone he comes across about how to complete a manuscript dated 1977 GUE. Unfortunately, no one can help him. = Tale 10 = To the west lives a tribe of insect-men who worship normal men and give valuable gifts to all who visit them. = Tale 11 = The Dragonspine Mountains are inhabited by a race of evil dragons who lure travelers to their lairs and slay them. = Tale 12 = A bedraggled adventurer decries, "There was a man called turtle, walls that aren't there, living daggers; I never did figure out what was going on!" = Tale 13 = A master thief has set up a hidden training ground deep in the old city, right under the noses of monsters. = Tale 14 = Ogres who live to the east of Phlan are holding captive a princess for whom a huge reward has been offered. = Tale 15 = The merchants of Zhentil Keep are setting up a trading base far to the west of Phlan. They're hiring caravan guards for good wages. = Tale 16 = Buccaneers operate a slave auction out of a hidden camp near Stormy Bay. = Tale 17 = An old sage sits in a corner with a dark wizard. "You're right," laughs the sage, "they'll do anything I tell them to, no matter how silly or phantastic." = Tale 18 = Off to the east of Phlan roams a tribe of marauding nomads. They have been pillaging villages in the plains with the help of a powerful artifact they have discovered. = Tale 19 = Mighty tribes of wild dwarves, thousands of them, roam the Dragonspine Mountains, destroying villagers and killing travelers. = Tale 20 = "I was totally confused; it was like being lost in the darkness," sighed the overwrought adventurer. "Rabbits, hats, bowling balls? Where in the realms was I?" = Tale 21 = The monsters in Phlan are led by one of the generals who sacked the city a generation ago. The general has used great magic to make himself immortal. = Tale 22 = A vast fortress of kobolds dominates the western tip of the great swamp. These normally weak creatures grow to great size and have extraordinary powers here. = Tale 23 = In ancient Silver Dragon still lives up in the Dragonspine Mountains. The dragon is not evil and will help travelers who battle evil. Category:References